milkywaynewfandomcom-20200214-history
Milky Way
The Milky Way '''or simply known as, '''the galaxy is the main setting of the events. Physical characteristics The Milky Way is a medium-sized spiral galaxy, housing around 200 billion stars and countless planets. The galactic disk has a length of 100,000 light-years and is composed of multiple spiral arms swirling around a central core. The exact core hosts a supermassive black hole, known as Sagittarius A*, with a collection of millions of stars all crowded around the black hole. The black hole is so large, that travel around it can be very difficult. Many species avoid travelling round the core, unless they really have to. The core is very hot, due to immense stellar winds from extremely massive stars, but many species which live inside this 6,000 light-year long location, have the structure to survive in space, and their homeworlds have a powerful atmosphere and magnetosphere, to prevent the planet from being melted. The galaxy is often simplified into these locations: *Core *Inner Rim *Outer Rim **Sagittarius Arm **Perseus Arm **Centaurus Arm **Orion Arm **X Arm History The galaxy formed over 13 billion years ago, and was supposedly first inhabited by a race of sentient species called the Guardians, which originated in the very early universe. Soon after, as the galaxy went through immense change, their colonies spread, but eventually, the Guardians died out after their planet tore apart after getting too close to their parent star. Only a couple of Guardians survived. Shortly after, they too died out. Long later, more and more star systems began to form. Then life developed on more worlds. In the mid-20th century, these forms of life managed to create spaceflight. In the 22nd century, a race of extremely intelligent species, called humans, managed to create new forms of interstellar flight, only available to their homeworld, Earth. Then in 2400, humans developed the interstellar drive, the most efficient way to travel across the galaxy/ This method eventually spread throughout the Milky Way. The species have rapidly evolved, tackling many things, such as climate change, peace between planets and interstellar travel. Governments The galaxy is officially controlled by eight governments, which claim at least one star system. *Milky Way Galactic Government or the MWGG - owned by the Megalons. It controls a large area within the inner Milky Way. Its headquarters are found in Mega City, Megaladon. *United Federation of Human Worlds or the UFHW - owned entirely by the humans. The government controls the outer regions of the Milky Way. Its headquarters are based in New York City, Earth. *Faphroon Republic - controls most of the Perseus Arm. *Arakeen Empire - controls a small amount of the Sagittarius Arm. They are rivals, but friendly with the MWGG. *Graxlan Empire - a race of warmongering species isolated in the Inner Rim, inside the Perseus Arm. They are known since 2500 to Megalons and even earlier (since 2093) to humans. *Qlaxika - a mysterious, but very powerful race of space-faring creatures who live in the X Arm, just before the galactic equator. Category:Locations Category:Galaxies